


The Legacy Children.

by Sistxh



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sistxh/pseuds/Sistxh
Summary: Ben e Poe erano legati da una forte amicizia, entrambi figli di abili piloti, discendenti dei migliori guerrieri della Ribellione.Ma i due migliori amici furono costretti a separarsi.L'Oscurità inghiottì Ben Solo e sputò Kylo Ren.Ma Poe ha da sempre conservato uno spazio nel suo cuore per il suo migliore amico.Dal loro primo incontro fino all'ultimo.





	The Legacy Children.

**_The Legacy Children._**  
  
                                                                                _Yavin 4, Outer Rim Territories._  
  
Shara Bye, oltre ad essere una donna grandiosa, fu un pilota che prestò servizio nell'Alleanza per restaurare la Repubblica durante la Guerra Civile Galattica. Sposò il sergente Kes Dameron, i due si unirono alla guerra perché credevano che la galassia stesse soffrendo sotto il dominio dell'Impero Galattico. Nella Battaglia di Endor, Dameron entrò a far parte dei Pathfinder, una squadra di scioperi delle forze speciali guidata dal Generale Han Solo, che distrusse il generatore di scudo deflettore della Seconda Morte Nera. Dopo la fine della guerra, Shara continuò a pilotare per l'Alleanza nei numerosi impegni che seguirono la distruzione della Morte Nera. Guidò la difesa del pianeta Naboo quando fu preso di mira dall'Impero, conobbe la Principessa Leila Organa durante l'operazione, diventò il suo pilota personale e sua grandissima amica.  
  
Tre mesi dopo, assisté il comandante Luke Skywalker, l'ultimo cavaliere Jedi, nel recuperare due frammenti di un Grande Albero dall'Impero su Vetine. Alla fine della missione, che i due riuscirono a portare a termine con successo, Luke rimase colpito dalla donna dopo aver saputo che aveva un figlio. Il suo nome? Poe. A causa della guerra non riusciva a vederlo spesso, era piena di rimorsi e decise di abbandonare la Ribellione; ma Luke capì che l’aveva fatto per una causa nobile e quindi le regalò uno degli alberi che avevano recuperato. Shara lo piantò nel giardino della sua nuova casa, lei e la sua famiglia si stabilirono in una colonia su Yavin 4, dove continuò a pilotare come parte della difesa civile della luna e cominciando a insegnare al suo giovane figlio, Poe Dameron, come volare.  
  
Lei gli raccontava sempre delle storie, e come ogni bravo narratore giurava che tutte le storie raccontate fossero assolutamente vere. Gli raccontava storie di maghi, principesse e pirati basate sull'amicizia. Crescendo si rese conto che la principessa, il ladro e il mago erano persone reali e iniziò a credere nella Forza. Ma la vera amicizia? Per lui era sempre stata un’esagerazione. La madre gli diceva che prima di incontrare la principessa Leila, era sola, tutto era bianco e nero. Poi quando il mondo divenne colorato, capì che Leila era la persona giusta. Lui invece era sempre stato in grado di distinguere i colori, per lui il mondo si illuminava quando pilotava o quando guardava le stelle. Iniziò a credere che fosse tutta una metafora; trovò un paio di amici ma il mondo non cambiò... poi sua madre morì.  
  
Poe aveva solo otto anni, quando venne a sapere della sua morte; scoppiò a piangere e si chiuse in se stesso. Gli altri gli dicevano che non era questo il modo giusto di affrontare le cose, ma allora qual era? Forse avrebbe dovuto fingere di star bene e mascherarsi dietro finti sorrisi, ma in fondo era solo un bambino. La principessa Leila gli mandò una lettera di condoglianze, nella quale prometteva che sua madre non sarebbe mai stata dimenticata. "Fin quando le stelle brilleranno, Shara Bey sarà ricordata." gli aveva scritto Leila e in ricordo di sua madre, cominciò a portare la sua fede nuziale su una collana, per tenerla sempre vicina a sé, per non sentirsi solo; a volte funzionava, altre invece la realtà lo distruggeva. Ma qualcuno entrò a far parte della sua vita... Ben Solo, che a quell'epoca aveva 5 anni.   
  
I due si conobbero al funerale di Shara, che si svolse all'aperto; quel giorno il cielo era coperto da nuvole cariche d'acqua, le gocce erano pronte a precipitare. Il giardino di casa sua era stato preparato per l'occasione, sul prato furono posizionate delle sedie, sulle quali si sarebbero sedute le poche persone presenti, ovvero quelle più importanti. Migliaia di petali di rosa, i fiori preferiti di sua madre, erano stati fatti cadere sul terreno umido quasi a formare un sentiero. Alla fine vi era la bara in legno di quercia, posizionata vicino l'albero della Forza, del quale Poe si era sempre preso cura assieme alla madre. Il piccolo percorreva il sentiero sotto il peso di un cuore battente in modo agitato e si tirava indietro perché aveva paura. Non conosceva le persone presenti, con alcuni non aveva mai parlato, provò un forte fastidio. Insomma, loro sarebbero potuti restare a casa, piuttosto di venire a deprimersi fumando un sigaro dietro l’altro con un grande dispiacere dentro, soffocando i polmoni di fumo nero, lo stesso colore dei loro vestiti. Si era appena seduto e mentre fissava il vuoto, una folata di vento scompigliò i suoi lunghi ricci castani, alzò lo sguardo e vide un raggio di luce farsi spazio tra le nuvole.   
Gli illuminò il volto facendogli provare calore "Mamma..." sussurrò con occhi lucidi e d'istinto strinse nella mano la fede che portava al collo.  
"Ehi, tu sei Poe?" chiese una voce riportandolo alla realtà. Poe girò il capo a destra e lo vide; un bambino.   
Era molto più basso di lui e più piccolo di qualche anno, la sua pelle era bianca come la porcellana, i capelli lunghi, folti e neri come la pece, ma furono i suoi occhi a colpirlo. Erano grandi, scuri e si riempivano poco a poco di meraviglia mentre lo scrutavano.  
"Sì, sono io." rispose confuso a bassa voce. Alle sue spalle, a qualche metro di distanza, vi erano la principessa Leila, Han Solo e suo padre che li guardavano sorridendo.    
"Io sono Ben... mia madre dice che Shara ora è con la Forza... sarà sempre con te." gli disse Ben con tono dolce.  
All'inizio Poe si pietrificò, poi iniziò a piangere.  
Ben gli prese la mano e la strinse forte, cercando di calmarlo e stranamente ci riuscì.  
"Vuoi essere mio amico?" chiese Poe e tirò su col naso mentre cercava di asciugarsi gli occhi con la manica della tunica nera che stava indossando.  
"Certo che sì." rispose il piccolo Solo, rivolgendogli un sorriso timido.  
E proprio nel suo sorriso Poe vide qualcosa di più bello delle stelle.  
   
Quelle minuscole luci che brillano così intensamente, intrappolate in piccoli spazi. Quelli che amano l'Oscurità amano anche i raggi della Luce. Non richiedono di restare lì per sempre, amano quelle luci in un modo che la maggior parte delle persone non riesce. Una parte di loro brilla così luminosa come le stelle, ma hanno bisogno che l'Oscurità li circondi per elevare la loro bellezza. Queste persone non combattono l'Oscurità, ma quando riusciremo a vedere le loro anime, le vedremo decorate con tutte quelle piccole luci, e resteremo sorpresi dal modo in cui ogni luccichio racconta una storia.   
  
                                                                                                                                                                     _D'Qar, Ileenium System._  
  
Due anni dopo il funerale, il padre di Poe ebbe la notizia di dover partire per una missione, quindi Kes portò suo figlio su D'Qar dove si trovava la base principale della Resistenza. D'Qar era situato lontano dalle principali strade spaziali, in pratica un nascondiglio perfetto per i Ribelli. Era circondato da un ampio anello planetario che proiettava un'ombra sulla sua superficie boscosa. A parte il fogliame, la superficie del pianeta era caratterizzata da pianure, montagne e numerosi corsi d'acqua. Una volta lì, Poe si stabilì a casa di Leila, che lo accolse come un secondo figlio. Poe cominciò il suo addestramento, il suo sogno era quello di diventare un pilota di caccia come la madre, e quando non era impegnato negli allenamenti lui e Ben passavano ore a giocare insieme, mentre Leila lì guardava da lontano con uno sguardo fiero. I due erano riusciti ad instaurare un bellissimo rapporto, ovviamente non andavano sempre d'amore e d'accordo, erano pur sempre bambini; Poe non potrà mai dimenticare il loro primo litigio.  
  
Era un umido pomeriggio d'autunno, addirittura era arrivata la prima nebbia. Tutto appariva grigio e cupo, le chiome degli alberi sembravano come imprigionate da un incantesimo che impediva di vederne i colori, le piante parevano fare a gara a chi aveva più sfumature. Gli uccelli si erano malinconicamente ammutoliti a causa di quel paesaggio monotono. Ma una volta sparita la nebbia, la natura fece sfoggio della sua nuova veste. Quanti colori! Infinite gradazioni di rossiccio, di giallo e di marrone ravvivavano il paesaggio. I due ragazzini erano soliti giocare all'esterno della base, nei giardini, ma quel giorno faceva molto freddo e una leggera pioggia aveva trasformato quello che era un bellissimo tappeto variopinto in un impasto scivoloso di fango e foglie; quindi trascorsero il tempo fra le quattro mura domestiche.  
  
Poe e Ben avevano ricevuto un regalo da parte di Leila, dei droidi sferici, che chiamarono rispettivamente BB-9E e BB-8.    Si chiusero nella camera da letto che condividevano e iniziarono a farli lottare; la lotta consisteva nel far scontrare i due droidi ripetutamente fin quando uno dei due, per i colpi ricevuti, non si arrestava a causa di qualche malfunzionamento. Ben era svantaggiato perché le sue mani erano troppo grandi per il controller abbastanza piccolo, invece Poe era molto coordinato e riusciva a muovere i pollici velocemente. La lotta era durata per ore e sembrava stesse per finire, entrambi i droidi avevano delle ammaccature e alcune luci si erano spente.  
"Prendili, nove!" urlò Ben e serrò la mascella.  
"Vai, Beebee, possiamo vincere." disse Poe e rise fragorosamente.  
Con una mossa astuta Poe riuscì ad aggirare il droide del suo amico e lo colpì duramente. BB-9E emise qualche bip prima di spegnersi e cadere a terra con un tonfo. Ben aveva un’espressione indecifrabile, serrò i pugni e Poe capì che era arrabbiato. "Hai barato!" gridò Ben puntandogli il dito contro.  
"Andiamo, Ben, è solo un gioco." disse Poe alzando le mani mentre Ben lanciava il controller a terra.  
Di scatto il ragazzo sollevò il braccio a mezz'aria, Poe sentì mancarsi il respiro e iniziò a tossire forte.                                  Cadde in ginocchio portandosi le mani alla gola, mentre Ben continuava ad usare la Forza in uno stato di trance.  
"Ben, smettila... ti prego." riuscì a dire il ragazzo mentre guardava l'amico con uno sguardo avvilito.  
Ben si risvegliò e subito abbassò il braccio, Poe boccheggiò cercando di riprendere fiato.  
"Che cosa ho fatto?" chiese Ben confuso mentre si guardava la mano, era disperato.   
"Non è colpa tua." lo rassicurò Poe cercando di nascondere il fatto che fosse terrorizzato.  
  
L'altro alzò lo sguardo e vide gli occhi spaventati dell'amico; provò una profonda vergogna e uscì di corsa dalla stanza, lasciando Poe solo e pieno di domande. Ben aveva imparato abbastanza velocemente che ai suoi genitori piaceva la compagnia di Poe, quel piccoletto riusciva a parlare di politica e cultura con Leila e di meccanica e volo con Han; faceva sembrare il parlare come se fosse la cosa più naturale della galassia. Lui era più piccolo ma non ingenuo, sapeva che Poe era il figlio che i suoi genitori avevano sempre desiderato avere.   
  
Erano due ragazzini completamente diversi, opposti. Poe era divertente, intelligente e un ottimo pilota, lui invece non si era mai sentito abbastanza, sempre tranquillo e riservato, per lui era difficile incominciare una conversazione. Il nome di Poe invece era sulla bocca di tutti. Lasciava il segno ovunque andasse, e tutto quello che il piccolo Solo pensava era che voleva essere come lui un giorno. In seguito al litigio Ben tornò a casa dopo ore, ma invece di entrare restò fuori. Dalla finestra vide sua madre e Poe ballare insieme, mentre aspettavano qualcosa che cuoceva nel forno, provò una lieve sensazione d'antipatia. Si ricordò che Poe non aveva una mamma ma ciò non lo aiutò a calmarsi; abbassò lo sguardo e qualche lacrima iniziò a bagnargli le guance. Li sentì canticchiare una vecchia canzone, alzò il capo di scatto e mentre li osservava l'odio ritornò più forte di prima, proprio quella sensazione che in futuro lo avrebbe mangiato vivo. Se solo avesse saputo che stavano semplicemente preparando dei biscotti aspettando il suo ritorno...  
  
I poteri di Ben divennero sempre più forti, non riusciva a controllarli, quindi Leila decise che era giunto il momento di mandarlo all'Accademia da Luke. Crescendo Ben si era reso conto di chi fosse realmente, di cosa voleva e che le persone che conosceva da sempre non vedevano le cose nel suo stesso modo. Infatti lui si era rifiutato, non voleva abbandonare la sua casa, la sua famiglia, il suo migliore amico... non voleva divenire un Jedi. Ma al tempo stesso non poteva negare che aveva bisogno di qualcuno che gli mostrasse cosa fare con tutto quel potere. L'unica cosa che avrebbe potuto fare era conservare i ricordi, infatti avrebbe ricordato per sempre tutte le volte che lui e Poe avevano pilotato insieme il Millenium Falcon, divertendosi da matti. A volte con il permesso di Han, a volte no, ma alla fine lui li perdonava sempre, perché Ben gli sembrava veramente felice solo quando si trovava in compagnia di Poe.  
"Okay, Ben... dove andiamo?" gli chiedeva sempre Poe.  
"Ovunque noi vogliamo." rispondeva Ben.   
  
Sarebbe anche dovuto andare avanti, superare le difficoltà, le ansie che aveva per il futuro. La notte prima di partire, non riusciva a dormire e sgattaiolò fuori dal suo letto, per uscire fuori e prendere un po' d'aria. Si era appoggiato al muro, e guardava il cielo stellato, pieno di timore. Ad un tratto sentì la porta di casa aprirsi e la figura di Poe comparì nel suo campo visivo, aveva i capelli scombinati, i suoi occhi ridotti a due fessure lo fissavano confuso.  
"Solo, dovresti essere a letto a dormire." gli disse prima di sbadigliare.  
"Non sei mia madre, e se per questo anche tu!" controbatté Ben voltandosi verso di lui.  
Poe si avvicinò a passi lenti "Ti ho sentito mentre ti alzavi. Mi sono preoccupato."  
Ben sospirò e ritornò a guardare il vuoto.   
"Cosa c'è che non va?" gli chiese Poe, coprendo i loro corpi con una coperta.  
“Poe, promettimi che saremo amici per sempre... " la voce di Ben era labile.   
"Certo che lo saremo," lo confortò Poe, sporgendosi per abbracciare il suo migliore amico "Quando tornerai dall'Accademia, dovrai mostrarmi tutte le cose che avrai imparato. Promesso?"  
 _ **"Promesso."**_  
                                                                                                              _Jakku, Tuanul._  
  
Quando Poe seppe quello che era successo, non riuscì a crederci. Ben aveva ceduto al lato Oscuro della Forza, aveva commesso un massacro, e lasciato il tempio dell'Accademia in fiamme, guadagnando il titolo di Jedi Killer. Si era unito al Primo Ordine, rinato dalle ceneri dell'Impero, sotto la guida di un essere chiamato Snoke. Invece Poe era divenuto un pilota, servendo la Flotta della Difesa della Nuova Repubblica come comandante dello Squadrone Rapier. Sconfortato dalla inazione della Repubblica nei confronti delle violazioni del Primo Ordine della Concordanza Galattica, Poe disertò unendosi alla Resistenza. Divenne uno dei comandanti più fidati del generale Leila Organa, guadagnò il titolo di Black Leader, a causa del suo caccia specializzato X-wing T-70, Black One. Quando il conflitto col Primo Ordine divenne più disperato, fu mandato a cercare Lor San Tekka su Jakku, che aveva una parte di una mappa per localizzare il fratello di Organa, il Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker. La loro ultima speranza.  
  
Una volta giunto su Jakku, si diresse nel villaggio spirituale di Tuanul, dove era situata una delle ultime Chiese della Forza. Chiese informazioni sulla posizione di Tekka ai membri della Chiesa, che gli indicarono l'abitazione del Lord. Una vecchia capanna malmessa, la scelta di chi aveva deciso di vivere in povertà, per dedicarsi alla Forza senza distrazioni.  
Quando Poe entrò e restò sbigottito, le pareti erano in pietra e in alcuni punti vi erano delle assi di legno ruvide a malapena convulse, poste lì per coprire probabilmente dei fori. La sabbia del deserto di Jakku faceva da pavimento, i pochi mobili erano in legno e l'unica fonte di luce proveniva dalla fiamma delle poche candele poste nell'ambiente, come un solitario orecchio eretto ad ascoltare il fruscio di un predatore in arrivo. Tekka diede a Poe la mappa, nella speranza di porre fine al caos che regnava nella Galassia, poiché credeva che i Jedi fossero essenziali per mantenere l'equilibrio nella Forza. L'incontro si stava per concludere quando all'improvviso BB-8 entrò nella capanna emettendo suoni frenetici.  
  
Poe capì immediatamente cosa stesse dicendo e si voltò a guardare Tekka "Abbiamo compagnia." il tono della sua voce era estremamente serio.  
Di scatto si alzò e camminò verso l'uscita dell'abitazione, spostando le tende che coprivano la visuale. La notte era caduta velocemente sul pianeta, non più di un'ora fa il cielo era dipinto con tonalità di rosso, arancione e rosa, ma tutto si era sbiadito lasciando solo un nero senza stelle da guardare. L'Oscurità era densa come il sangue che gli scorreva caldo nelle vene mentre le sue ossa si raffreddavano. Poe prese il suo binocolo e vide all'orizzonte delle navi del Primo Ordine.  
Il suo battito accellerò. "Deve nascondersi." disse a Tekka.  
"Tu devi andartene." gli suggerì l'altro.  
Poe mandò giù un groppo di saliva e si voltò a guardare l'uomo che ancora una volta gli intimò di andarsene "Vai!"  
Poe annuì comprendendo il pericolo, poi fece un cenno col capo a BB-8, il droide capì e lo seguì. Crescendo Poe era divenuto un drogato di adrenalina, il pericolo era divenuto un afrodisiaco per lui, e numerose volte Leila lo aveva richiamato per la sua impulsività.  
  
Raggiunse di corsa il suo X-wing, salì la scala frettolosamente ed aprì lo sportello mettendosi a sedere al posto di pilotaggio. BB-8 si posizionò prontamente al di sotto del veicolo ed un gancio metallico lo sollevò da terra per farlo entrare nella parte posteriore. Da lontano Poe vide gli stormtrooper cominciare ad uscire dalle navi, e alcuni di loro avanzavano verso di lui. Poe era intento ad accendere i motori quando un colpo di blaster danneggiò il motore dell' X-wing. Premette un pulsante che rivelò un fucile, prese in mano il comando e sparò ai due assaltatori, facendoli volare in aria.  
  
Poe si rese conto di non poter lasciare gli abitanti del villaggio indifesi. Abbandonarli. Quindi decise di uscire dal veicolo, consapevole di poter mandare in fumo l'intera missione. Lui e la sua maledetta impulsività.  
Si avvicinò al droide e cacciò dalla tasca della sua giacca un sacchetto, nel quale era contenuta la mappa per ritrovare Skywalker.   
"Prendila," disse Poe "E' più al sicuro con te, che con me."  
BB-8 aprì un contenitore nel quale Poe ripose l'oggetto.  
"Vai più lontano che puoi, hai capito?"   
BB-8 emise qualche suono rammaricato.  
"Tornerò per te, andrà tutto bene." gli promise Poe prima di correre verso il centro del villaggio. Si nasconde dietro una duna, caricò il suo fucile e cominciò a sparare ai vari assaltatori. Gli abitanti furono raggruppati, Poe vide il terrore nei loro occhi, mentre venivano minacciati con i blaster.  
Nel cielo notturno comparì una navetta di comando, dalla quale scese una figura alta, imponente, tenebrosa... Kylo Ren, un tempo chiamato Ben Solo. Poe lo guardò raggiungere a grandi falcate Lord San Tekka, i due iniziarono a parlare, Poe era troppo lontano per riuscire a sentirli e troppo pervaso dai ricordi per poter prestare attenzione.  
  
Il ragazzino che un tempo era stato il suo migliore amico, il suo compagno d'avventure, era divenuto ormai un uomo e uno spietato assassino. Attratto dall'Oscurità a causa della persuasione di Snoke, degli sbagli di Luke e delle sue stesse furie. Ma Poe nutriva ancora un minimo di speranza... nessuno è mai veramente perduto. Tutte le sue convinzioni però furono distrutte quando vide Kylo impugnare la sua spada laser e trafiggere Lord San Tekka, un povero vecchio indifeso, con tanta crudeltà e freddezza. Poe non riuscì a trattenersi, con gli occhi inumiditi dalle lacrime che stava reprimendo, balzò in avanti e puntò il blaster contro Kylo, che si girò di scatto e alzando la mano fermò il colpo a mezz'aria. Poe si ritrovò bloccato, non riusciva a muoversi, eppure ci stava provando con tutta la forza e la volontà che aveva. Che stupido che era stato, come se lui non avesse potuto percepire la sua presenza. Due assaltatori gli corsero contro, uno lo colpì violentemente all'addome, l'altro lo prese per un braccio, insieme lo trascinarono verso Kylo Ren.  
Passarono di fronte al fascio di plasma ancora fermo nell'aria.  
 _Come ci riusciva?_  
Quando fu dinanzi a Kylo, venne colpito ad una gamba, costretto ad inginocchiarsi, gli assaltatori non erano di certo conosciuti per i loro modi aggraziati. Kylo inclinò il capo interessato.  
 _Era riuscito a riconoscerlo?_  
"Il vecchio l'ha data a te." Kylo era sorpreso.  
"È molto difficile riuscire a capirti, con quel-" cominciò a dire Poe gesticolando, ma l'altro lo interruppe.  
"Controllatelo."   
Poe si morse il labbro "Apparato."   
Gli assaltatori lo fecero alzare e lo ispezionarono.  
"Niente, signore." disse uno di loro.  
"Mettetelo a bordo." Ed eccolo di nuovo quel tono freddo, accentuato dalla maschera che stava indossando, che rendeva la sua voce robotica: ascoltarla per Poe era più pericoloso di un blaster carico puntato alla testa, perché lo stava facendo morire dentro lentamente. Almeno il blaster sarebbe stato più veloce. Poe fu spinto e costretto a camminare verso la nave, dietro di lui gli assaltatori cominciarono a sparare agli abitanti.   
"No, no, no." mormorò freneticamente.  
Aveva fallito.  
  
                                                                                                                                                         _First Order's Star Destroyer._  
  
Le catene con le quali Poe era stato legato durante il trasporto erano state rimosse non appena lui e gli assaltatori erano sbarcati sulla nave. A bordo dello Star Destroyer, non c'era motivo di trattenere fisicamente il prigioniero. Gli assaltatori lo portarono in una stanza, che probabilmente veniva usata per gli interrogatori, fu pestato a sangue, cercarono di fargli rivelare cosa avesse fatto con la mappa, ma niente, lui riuscì a resistere, fedele alla sua causa. La Ribellione era stata l'unica cosa che lo aveva tenuto in vita. Svenne dopo tutti quei colpi, quando si risvegliò ore dopo, la prima cosa che vide fu l'Oscurità, che gli rubò i sensi e li sostituì con una paura paralizzante. Era legato su un piano metallico inclinato, le membra del suo corpo trattenute da restrizioni, i suoi muscoli incapaci di muoversi. Istintivamente sbatté le palpebre e riuscì a scorgere la figura di Kylo Ren. Era frastornato, la sua frequenza cardiaca era troppo alta, si sentiva come un preda in trappola. Leggermente alzò il capo per guardarlo, il dolore fu così lancinante che gli mancò il respiro. Non si doveva arrendere, doveva sopportare per la Resistenza... per sua madre.  
  
"Non sapevo che avessimo il miglior pilota della Resistenza a bordo," la voce di Kylo catturò la sua attenzione "Comodo?"  
"Non proprio," rispose ironico Poe "Ben..."   
Kylo avanzò verso di lui "Quello non è più il mio nome."  
"Perché? Perché sei cambiato?" riuscì a chiedere con voce labile. Poe si sentiva pieno di rammarico, avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa quando ne aveva avuto la possibilità, essere lì per lui.   
"Ho trovato così tanta bellezza nell'Oscurità ed ho trovato molti orrori nella Luce." spiegò Ben.  
"Snoke ti ha persuaso, riempito la mente con delle menzogne."  
"No, il Leader Supremo è saggio," Kylo allungò la mano verso il volto di Poe "E ora mi dirai dove hai nascosto la mappa."  
Kylo gli squarciò la mente, i ricordi della loro infanzia furono facili da localizzare. "Sei veramente tu..." sussurrò.  
Un milione di immagini balenarono nella mente di Poe.  
"Dov'è?" chiese Kylo riferendosi alla mappa, l'accenno di dolcezza nella sua voce era sparito.  
"La Resistenza non si farà intimidire da te." Poe lo aveva considerato il suo migliore amico, a volte la loro gli era sembrata più di una semplice amicizia, ma ora in lui vedeva uno straniero... un semplice nemico.  
"Dove... è?" insistette Kylo. In poco tempo raggiunse gli angoli più remoti della sua mente. Rivide il giorno in cui si erano incontrati, provò nuovamente tutto il dolore che lo aveva pervaso dopo aver scoperto che la madre era morta.   
Poe gridò, un urlo pieno di disperazione.  
Cercò di respingerlo ma poi non ce la fece. Kylo vide Poe nascondere la mappa all'interno di BB-8.  
"Ecco." disse freddo, poi abbassò il braccio e lasciò la sua mente.  
Poe si sentì improvvisamente esausto, come se Kylo avesse prosciugato tutto ciò che aveva... ma non era semplice stanchezza, era qualcosa di più profondo, qualcosa di intrinsecamente presente nelle fibre della sua pelle, nei suoi tendini, nei suoi occhi. Era sfinito, affaticato dalla vita, dal rumore e dal silenzio, dalla Luce e dall'Oscurità, dalla speranza e dalla disperazione. Kylo aveva logorato la sua anima. Aveva completamente schiacciato lui e i suoi ideali.  
Kylo fece per uscire ma si fermò quando sentì Poe sussurrare qualcosa "Cosa hai detto?" chiese scocciato.  
"Hai mantenuto la tua promessa..."   
Kylo inclinò il capo confuso.   
"Mi hai mostrato quello che hai imparato." spiegò Poe sorridendo leggermente. Kylo avrebbe potuto fare qualsiasi cosa, persino scuotere le stelle, se solo avesse osato. E in fondo lo sapeva anche lui. Questo era ciò che lo spaventava di più. Tuttavia si lasciò sfuggire una risata.  
"Vedi di non farti uccidere." commentò prima di uscire dalla stanza.  
  
Tutti credevano che Ben Solo non esistesse più, che ormai fosse un mostro, ma Poe non si sarebbe mai pentito di averlo conosciuto, perché un tempo era stato per lui esattamente tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno.


End file.
